My Life!
by Hyuuzu Chan
Summary: Aku adalah seorang Naruto Uzumaki , aku tinggal bersama ibu dan kakaku Menma . Hampir setiap hari aku terkena marah ibuku , dan setiap hari aku selalu di bully oleh kakaku .


Halo Minna,Aku Newbie ini cerita aku yang kedua berhubung cerita ku yang pertama gajelas dan masih banyak juga yang salah nya , tambah lagi ceritaku yang pertama gaada yang nge review(malah Curcol) udah ah cus aja ke cerita aku yang kedua , mudah mudahan seru yaa . Mohon Reviews nyaaa .

Fanfiction :

My Life

Disclaimer : Mas Masashi Kishimoto #amfunbangceritapertamagapakedisclaimer

Genre : Family,Hurt/Comfort,Romance

Rated : T

Pair : Sedikit ada taburan NaruHina

Warning : OOC ,Naruto P.O.V , jangan lupa Review nya , baca dulu, Arigatou sebelumnya =))

Matahari telah terbit ,Ayam sudah berkokok aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku karna mendengar suara teriakan ibuku yang begitu keras di telingaku , ditambah lagi kakaku Menma yang menyebalkan bangun terlebih dahulu , otomatis aku akan di bully mati-matian oleh nya .

"Narutooooooooo,cepatlah bangun bukankah Kaa-san sudah memanggilmu 2 kali?apa suara kaa-san kurang keras?"teriak ibuku terdengar dari dapur . untuku dimarahi di pagi hari adalah hal yang biasa , namun apakah kaa-san tidak berfikir aku bisa capek dengan terus seperti ini . Kenapa?kenapa hanya aku yang selalu terkena marah Kaa-san?mengapa tidak kakaku saja , Menma .

"aku sudah bangun kaa-san"ucapku menjawab kaa-san sembari membereskan tempat tidurku dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan brangkat ke sekolah .

.

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai mandi dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan dan menyimpan bekal yang sudah kaa-san siapkan di meja makan . Aku duduk di meja makan , seperti biasa di meja makan hanyalah aku bertiga Kaa-san,Menma , dan aku . Ayahku bercerai dengan ibuku semenjak aku berumur 7 ibuku pindah ke Konohagakure dari sunagakure . Ayahku adalah Minato Namikaze ia adalah pemilik saham terbesar dari SHS atau biasa disebut Suna High School .

.

.

.

.

Aku berlagak seperti biasa ,orang sering menyebutku Hyperaktif karna aku sangat tidak bisa diam karna aku tidak biasa untuk diam seperti kakaku yang selalu autis dengan Handphone nya sendiri .

"Naruto bisakah kau diam sejenak,kaa-san pusing melihat tingkahmu bersifatlah lebih dewasa kau sudah masuk sekolah Senior high school di konoha apakah kau tidak malu dengan tingkahmu sendiri?ditambah lagi kelakuan jorok mu yang selalu menyimpan baju dimana pun kau mau . cobalah bersifat lebih tenang seperti kaka mu , cobalah bersifat lebih bersih dan rapih Naruto"ucap kaa-san menasihatiku.

Ya benar aku di didik oleh kaa-san untuk mencuci baju , dan pandai membersihkan rumah , kata kaa-san untuk jaga jaga bila aku sudah berumah tangga dan istriku sakit , jadi aku yang membersihkan rumah .

Apa kaa-san tidak sadar , jika aku diam dan bersifat lebih tenang itu akan membuat kaa-san berpikir negative padaku,seperti ia akan menyangka bila aku marah padanya . Tapi aku hanya mengiyakan keinginan kaa-san tadi karna aku menyayangi kaa-san dan tidak mau adu argument dengan kaa-san .

.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda ku dan membawa bekal untuk makan di sekolah nanti . Aku bersikap lebih tenang seperti apa yang kaa-san inginkan tadi . Aku berangkat melewati rumah Sasuke dahulu untuk berangkat bersama dengannya . Ya Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki selain kami berteman sedari kecil , ibuku dan ibu sasuke pun bersahabat juga . Aku mengambil handphone ku dan mencari number Sasuke dan mencoba untuk me miss-call nya sebagai tanda aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya . Sasuke pun keluar dari rumahnya juga membawa sepeda .

"oi Dobe, setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke rumah Sakura dulu , ia sakit dan aku akan menjenguknya apa kau mau ikut?"Ucap sasuke sembari menghampiri ku . Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke mereka saling suka semenjak dari kecil .

"Baiklah aku ikut,akan aku ajak juga Hinata"Sembari mengayuh sepeda dan berangkat sekolah .

Hinata adalah kekasihku ia menyukaiku semenjak bersekolah di Junior High School konoha . hingga saat ini kami masih berpacaran .

.

.

.

.

Aku memparkirkan sepedaku di sebelah sepeda milik Sasuke , dan kami segera masuk kelas , kebetulan aku dan Sasuke satu kelas tahun ini . Saat aku masuk kelas terlihat Hinata telah menunggu ku di kelas .

"Ohayou Naruto-Kun"ucap Hinata menghampiriku "Ohayou Hime"ucapku sambil mencium pipi kekasihku itu . "Naruto-kun,sakura Chan sakit yaa?apa kau akan menjenguknya?" Ucap Hinata mengikuti ku "jadi kau sudah tahu?iya aku akan menjenguknya bersama Sasuke,apa kau mau ikut?"ucapku padanya yang kini duduk disampingku . "ya aku mau ikut,Naruto Kun apa kau sakit?hari ini kau tidak seceria biasanya,ada apa Naruto-kun?"tanyanya heran kepadaku . "kaa-san ku menyuruhku bersifat lebih tenang,dan aku mencoba melakukannya Hime,apakah yang biasa kulakukan itu salah?"aku mencurahkan isi hatiku pada kekasihku . "kau tidak salah Naruto-kun yang kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri,aku menyukai nya"ucap Hinata mencoba menghiburku "Arigatou Hime"ucapku sembari memeluknya . dan beberapa saat kemudian Obito sensei masuk kelas

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi tandanya aku , sasuke,dan Hinata akan menjenguk Sakura . Sasuke berjalan sendiri dengan sepedanya sedangkan aku , membonceng Hinata di belakangku . Aku melaju sangat kencang untuk menyeimbangi sepeda Sasuke yang berjalan sendiri . Setelah sampai dirumah Sakura , memang Sakura terlihat sangat sakit , mukanya pias , tangannya sedingin es . Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura karna Sakura belum diketahui pasti sedang sakit apa .

Sementara di Rumah Sakura , aku hanya mengingat Kaa-san semenjak dari ucapan hiburan Hinata tadi pagi jika Hinata bisa menerima ku apa adanya mengapa kaa-san tidak bisa? Aku pulang sangat larut dari rumah Sakura , terlebih aku mengantarkan Hinata pulang dulu karna takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata . sesampainya dirumah aku dimarahi oleh ibu dan kaka ku mati-matian karna pulang larut .

"kemana saja kamu Narutoooo?kaa-san mencemaskanmu kamu kemana saja?mengapa jam segini baru pulang?"dan blablablablablabla masih panjang omongan ka-san ditambah lagi dengan omongan omongan Menma , dan aku hanya bisa diam tidak menjawab . Hingga akhirnya perkataan Menma menyakiti aku . Aku kabur secepat cepat nya dengan sepedaku dengan disusul oleh sepeda motor Menma dan kaa-san hingga aku berhenti di sebuah terminal kereta api .

"apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto dasar anak tidak tau malu,sudah pulang malam , kabur lagi , bukan adik yang baik maunya ap.."belum selesai Menma bicara aku sudah memotongnya "cukupppppp!jangan keluarkan kan satu patah kata pun lagi sekarang ! aku tau aku bukan adik yang aku bukan anak yang baik bagi Kaa-san , aku anak yang terlalu hyperaktif , aku anak yg jorok , aku bahkan memanggil kakaku dengan sebutan nama!" Menma dan kaa-san terdiam "aku tau aku adalah orang yang tidak diharapkan semuanya , aku tau itu , tapi pernahkah?pernahkah kalian sekali saja mengerti perasaan ku?pernahkah sekali saja Kaa-san membiarkan aku tidak dimarahi?pernahkah sekali saja kaa-san?"ucapku mengeluarkan amarah ku "Narutooo?"kaa-san memanggil ku dengan mengeluarkan air mata . "pernahkah kaa-san membelaku saat aku bertengkar dengan Menma? Pernahkah kaa-san membelaku saat menma menuduhku? Pernahkah sekali Saja kaa-san percaya padaku?" ucapku "Narutooo"panggil kaa-san lagi . kita semua terdiam hingga terdengar suara kereta api mendekat

"baiklah aku tau kehadiranku tidak diharapkan disini . Sayonara" ucapku terjatuh pada rel kereta api.

"Narutoooooooo"masih terdengar suara kaa-san yang memanggilku sambil berteriak .

Aku merasa tubuhku melayang , aku melihat langit biru , indah nan cerah , mungkin ini waktu ku untuk pergii . SAYONARA Hinata , SAYONARA Sasuke ,SAYONARA Sakura , SAYONARA teman-teman , SAYONARA Menma , SAYONARAAA Kaa-san .

F.I.N

Gimana ceritanya?seru gak? Review yaaa =))))


End file.
